The invention relates to a skateboard-like rolling device. The rolling device includes: a frame; wheels provided on the front and back of the frame and freely rotatable around two wheel axles; and at least one standing area that is provided between the two wheel axles. The front wheel axle is designed as a steerable axle with a wheel suspension that is formed by a wheel suspension that is formed by a wheel fork that has two fork arms.
Such a device is, for example, an object of U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,155. Prior devices have many disadvantages including having low stability when getting onto the device at the beginning of a ride.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved device.
To achieve this object, a rolling device is designed, embodying the present invention, with a rear wheel arrangement formed by at least two wheels that are offset relative to one another in a direction along their axle.